


Making a Mark

by Rimbaum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimbaum/pseuds/Rimbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Noir wants to make a mark on the game without being known by a pseudonym</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's staring at you. You just stare right back. It's a silent battle of wills, a fight to see who will back down first. He always loses. It's just a flickering glance away before he goes back to staring with his ever-present snarl, or to pretending he has better things to do. But you both know exactly who broke down first. Nothing even has to be said.

This time, however... This time, he's holding up well. A Courtyard Droll comes around, asking his boss what the next job to be done is. Without even breaking eye contact, he orders the Droll to do some meaningless task. It will keep the tiny little thing busy for a while, at least.

You smirk. This is different. It's enjoyable, on some level, to see him managing to hold his ground. You're always testing him. Testing him to see if he has what it really takes. He may hate you for it, but some day, he'll have a position worthy of making people remember him. Serve under him.

"So, Jack. Have you thought about my offer yet?"

He snarls. Well, even worse than he already was. So easy to get a reaction from him. So easy to see him trip up over his own hatred. You need to see more of that. "It's a shame, really. What's your title, again? What do they call you in other timelines, other sessions? Soveriegn Slayer, Spades Slick, even one where we were lovers, and they called you the Sinister Sovereign... Never by your real name. No one remembers you as just Jack Noir. Maybe this time, you'll have that chance? Make your mark on the game, Jack."

You hold out a playing card. Ace of Spades. His card, his symbol. "Make your mark. Leave this behind, and be known as something more. Something better." You tear the card in half, and hand it to him. Still, his eyes never leave yours.

You turn to walk away. Leave him to his decision. Leave him with this one victory, to encourage him. Maybe he will make his mark, and be remembered by his real name. But most likely, he'll fail. And when he does, you'll be there to watch, and laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The children have done the first prototyping. It's only a dog, a cherished family pet that passed on earlier in the day. But already, Jack is watching you. He's taking your offer seriously. The offer to have a chance to be known. Known by his real name, rather than continuing on in this timeline with some form of anonymity. So few players met him. The ones that did, pushed him into abandoning his name. Not this time. You can see the snarl in his face. This time, he's determined to be something more. Determined to keep his name.

The Draconian Dignitary - Alistair was part of his name, but you can't remember the rest - stands quietly behind Jack, watching with silent approval. Where Jack is always angry, unable to really think clearly about anything without letting it soak into his head for a few days - and sometimes longer - Alistair is calm and collected. Sometimes you think he doesn't actually feel anything at all. But he is loyal to Jack. Like a puppy. Woof.

Jack and Alistair look at you. Jack starts smirking, and Alistair... He might be amused. You can never tell. It's somewhat disconcerting, actually. But it's not as though you can help the woofing. Were they in your place, they would understand.

You ask them if there are any others they want involved. There are a small handful, but they are less worried about their names. Lesser pieces, content with their place in anonymity. You smile, and start towards the group. You have your own level of anonymity. Always and forever known as the Black Queen. You envy your counterpart in another session, who managed to forge an entirely new name for herself. The one known as Snowman.

It's time to stop being known by titles. You remove your ring, and throw it into the fireplace. Your husband may be the one still being prototyped, but you and Jack, along with your army, will be the ones the children should really fear.


End file.
